Pokemon Generation X: Previously GX
by TeamPossibleBronzerank
Summary: This is a remake of Teamcullen2011's Pokemon gx, I have got written permission for her to do it...she wants me to continue her stories and make them better, Haley Westerman reaches the Pokemon world, where she becomes partners with Eevee


Chapter 1: A portal to a new world

Did you ever wonder what would happen if Ash Ketchum wasn't the star...well you're about to find out.

"Dad I'm going out for a walk" Haley said [this is Haley Westerman, she is an 18 year old girl who lives in New Glasgow, she is passionate for video games especially Pokémon, what she doesn't realize is that soon she will be a real trainer].

[TV; there is going to be a tornado coming to the town of New Glasgow at 45 mph]

"Holy crap That is now!" Haley said as she seen the tornado coming towards her "Ahh!" Haley Screamed as the tornado picked her up.

[pokemon world: Pallet town]

"Boy Eevee this is one splendid cup of tea" Professor Oak said sipping his tea

"Vee!" Eevee said knocking over his teacup

"Oh Eevee...if you keep this up I'll have to start giving you your tea in a baby bottle" Professsor Oak said sighing "anyway..I think I should start looking for a good trainer for you" Professor Oak said

"Vee.." Eevee said turning it's head

"I know you're awful young but I have confidence that you will be taken care of...but Eevee I'll miss yo.."

Suddenly Haley fell on top of Professor Oak

"Ow! Who crashed into me...Oh it's a little girl and she is unconscious...Little girl" Professor said shaking Haley awake

"Huh...just five more minutes daddy" Haley said as she was still delirious

"I'm not your daddy I'm Professor Oak," Professor Oak said to Haley

"Oh! Professor oak but he is a cartoon character," Haley said confused

"I'm what! No dear, I am real as you are but you look different then I "Professor Oak said as he noticed Haley was different looking

"Oh my god I'm in the Pokémon world!" Haley said amazed as she looked at Eevee

"Vee" Eevee said jumping into Haley's arms

'Huh" Haley said surprised

"Oh! Eevee come here don't frighten the child she hasn't been in this world before" Professor Oak said grabbing Eevee

"Excuse me..." Haley said looking annoyed

"Oh I'm sorry dear...Eevee didn't mean to frighten you ...you see he's just a baby and"

"I am upset because you called me a child," Haley said fuming

"Aren't you a child?" Professor Oak asked

"No I'm 18 years old," Haley said

"Oh I'm sorry..."Professor Oak apologized

"It's okay...I better get back through the portal to get back home" Haley said

"I'm afraid you can't do that dear" Professor Oak said

"And why Can't I?" Haley asked

"The portal just closed..." Professor Oak said pointing

"Oh no... Does this mean I'm stuck here forever" Haley said frightened

"Excuse me...this happens to be a nice place" Professor Oak said fuming

"Oh sorry...well I might as well get my trainer's license while I'm here" Haley said

"Okay then...well I'm going to need your name," Professor Oak said

"Oh...Haley Westerman, now can I get my license?" Haley asked

"Yes you may you just need to answer four out of six questions right here we go" Professor Oak said turning on the big computer screen

[What item heals hp: rope or potion, please answer now...you pressed Potion ...You are correct]

"Yeah this is easy!"

[Which Charmander is a girl please answer now]

"How am I supposed to know...um...I know it's the Charmander on the right?" Haley said pushing the button for the right Charmander

[You choose right...you're wrong]

"What...oh well that only one question...I can still pass" Haley said.

[You failed...]

"Wow...that is possibly the worst score I have ever seen...you only got one right," Professor Oak said giving Haley a blank look

"what do you expect...with questions like what don't you do to a Pikachu and options like A. pull it's tale it up into a ball and use it for a basketball or C. try to wrestle with it" Haley said annoyed

"Oh...I see, I suppose I could give you another chance," Professor Oak said

"Great! Then let's get started" Haley said.

[You passed]

"That is a lot better...this time you only got one wrong, here is your trainer's license" Professor Oak said handing Haley her license

"Thanks" Haley said

"Okay now let's go and let you choose you're first Pokémon...

"Vee..." Eevee jumped into Haley's arms again

"Oh Eevee...what did I say about bothering her" Professor Oak said about to grab Eevee again

"Wait! How about I take Eevee as my first Pokémon," Haley suggested

"I don't know...Eevee is awfully young and you will need a Pokémon to protect you against other Pokémon," Professor Oak said

"I know...but I don't care this little guy really likes me and I like him too so I'll take him" Haley said

"Well..Okay what do you think Eevee?" Professor Oak asked

"Vee..." Eevee said rubbing against Haley

"I take that as a yes," Haley laughed

"Me too..." Professor Oak said, "oh Haley here's your pokedex and five poke balls," Professor Oak said handing the poke balls to Haley

"Thank you..."

"Hey gramps" Gary said walking in

"Gary! I thought you were supposed to be traveling" Professor Oak said shocked

"I was but forgot to give you my letter to ...who is that lovely lady," Gary said getting love struck

"Umm...Gary she's older then you" Professor Oak said

"So what if she's a couple years older," Gary said still smiling

"How about eight years older" Professor Oak said holding in his laughter

"She's 18!" Gary said shocked

"Yep and not just that she just got her license too and after only two tries," Professor Oak teasing praised

"Two tries...even Ash got it on his first try...you're 18 years old and it takes you two tries" Gary laughed

"Now Gary as funny as it is...it wasn't all her fault the questions were quite ridiculous," Professor Oak said

"Oh really...I guess that's okay then...but you're still kind of cute...in the childish way I mean" Gary said smiling

"Childish way...that's it I'm outta here...thanks again Professor Oak...come on Eevee we're leaving "Haley said motioning Eevee to come with her

"Vee!" Eevee said happily following her.

"That Gary ...who does he think he is..." Haley said fuming

"I am the future Pokémon master that is what I am" Gary said walking up to her

"Gary! What are you doing here?" Haley asked annoyed

"I was on my way out...but I figured as a more experienced trainer then you I should teach you how to catch a Pokémon" Gary smiled

"I don't need your help Gary! I already know how to catch a Pokémon," Haley said

"Oh yeah..." Gary said smugly

"Yeah...I bet I can catch that Pidgey over there," Haley said

"You bet ah...how about 500 G" Gary smiled

"You're on Gary so that means if I catch that Pidgey then you'll give me 500 G," Haley said

"Yeah...But if you fail to catch this simple Pidgey then you give me 500 G...I could sure use the money," Gary said.


End file.
